Last song
by ayyaaaa channnn Aya Takarai
Summary: "Aku terlalu mencintaimu, jangan tanyakan kenapa, kaarna aku juga tidak tau", warning Yaoi inside Haitsu, gakuhai, agst, L'Arc en ciel fanfic.
1. Chap 1, perkenalan

Last song

Pair : Haitsu, gakuhai

Gender : agst, romance

Rate : M for safety

Author : Aya Ogawa

"Kau tau? Aku terlalu mencintaimu…, jangan tanyakan mengapa, karna aku juga tidak tau"

Udara kota Osaka sudah mulai mendingin, terang saja sudah memasuki bulan November yang berarti musim dingin akan datang, terlihat banyak pohon yang sudah tidak berdaun lagi, mungkin besok pohon pohon itu akan diselimuti oleh salju salju putih yang indah namun dingin, diujung jalan terlihat seorang pria sedang berjalan dengan terburu buru sambil merapatkan jaketnya, pria itu menghelai nafas lemah dan berjalan lagi, setidaknya ia ingin cepat sampai ke apartementnya, mungkin segelas susu – pisang- panas bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan ini.

"Ahh dingin…. Dingin sekali" seru pria itu yang diketahui bernama Tetsu, Tetsuya Ogawa tepatnya.

Tetsu semakin memper cepat langkahnya, kepalanya terasa begitu pusing, dan matanya juga terasa amat sangat berat, ia begitu lelah dan sepertinya akan demam, terlihat dari mukanya memerah,Tetsu terus berjalan sembari berusaha mati matian untuk menjaga kesadaranya, sepertinya Tetsu tidak mengetahui ada seseorang berlari kearahnya, dan sepertinya orang itu juga terlambat menyadari keberadaan Tetsu

"Hey awas"

"Hee?"

"JDUGG"

"AWWW"

Bokong mulus Tetsu sukses mengenai dinginya tanah, sementara orang itu terhuyung sedikit, "Gomen… hontou ni gomennasai" kata orang itu sambil membantu Tetsu berdiri, Tetsu pun berdiri dengan agak terhuyung , matanya mulai berat, kesadaranya pun sedikit demi sedikit makin hilang, buram, dan gelap…

Tetsu masih bisa mendengar suara orang itu sebelum kesadaranya hilang sepenuhnya.

Tetsu membuka kedua matanya, terlihat sebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar dan megah, dengan perpaudan warna hitam putih, Tetsu yakin 100% ini bukanlah kamarnya, karna kamarnya sangat berbeda dengan kamar ini, mungkin kamarnya hanya setengah dari ruangan ini dan…. Cat nya kan berwarna pink, Tetsu masih mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan, "Tadikan aku jalan terus ada yang nabrak aku terus…."

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga" terdengar suara berat dari arah pintu, seketika Tetsu menoleh ke rah suara tersebut, terlihat siluet seorang pria berambut kecoklatan sebahu dengan wajah yang begitu, umm tampan namun cantik sambil membawa nampan berisikan makanan, Tetsu hanya bisa terpana melihat orang itu, orang itu berjalan mendekat kearah Tetsu, entah kenapa Tetsu merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan ia bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat, lelaki itu menaruh nampan berisikan makanan di meja kecil sebelah kasur itu.

"Hai, perkenalkan aku Takarai Hideto, maaf ya tadi aku menabrakmu hehe" serunya sambil memberikan tanganya,"Tadi kamu langsung pingsan sih, jadi kubawa saja ke Apartementku ini, oh iya siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Aku Tetsuya Ogawa" seru Tetsu sambil memberikan senyumanya sembari menjabat tangan laki laki itu, "Aa takarai san maafkan aku sudah begitu merepotkanmu" seru Tetsu lagi

"Panggil saja aku Hyde, aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan sebutan itu, oh iya kamu tinggal dimana Tetsu?" Tanya Hyde.

"Ano.. aku tinggal di 4th Avenue apartement" seru Tetsu pelan

"Itu jauh dari sini, bagaimana kalau kau menginap saja, biar besok aku antarkan ke apartement mu Tetsu" seru Hyde sambil menatap Tetsu dalam, dan Tetsu yakin pipinya pasti memerah.

"Tapi apa tidak merepotkanmu Hyde?" Tanya Tetsu

"Tentu saja tidak, lagi pula aku sendirian disini, kamu juga terlihat kurang sehat Tetsu" seru Hyde sambil memegang kening Tetsu "Agak hangat" desah Hyde yang sukses membuat Tetsu merinding karenanya.

"Ba-baiklah Te-Terima kasih Hyde atas kebaikanmu " seru Tetsu panik

Bersambunggggg * ala sinetron sinetron Indonesia*

Haha makasih banget readers yang mau baca fanfic gaje kayak begini, ini aya buat itu sangat gece soalnya aya udah ngantuk abis itu sambil nonton titanic lagi *sumpah ya gaada yang mau tau*

Sekali lagi minna hontou ni doumo arigatou *ngomong kayak hana di pilm moonchild*


	2. chap 2, about the fact?

Hai minna gomen nee lama banget apdetnya '-' soalnya netbook aku rusak dan harus di service begitu selesai di service banyak tugas dan pada akhirnya gaada mood untuk mengerjakan fanfic yang terbengkalai ini

Oke daripada readers pada bête membaca curhatan saya mendingan ayo kita lanjutkan saja fanfic ini okekekekke

Pagi hari di apartment hyde

Kedu manik kembar berwarna kecoklatan mulai terbuka, beberapa kali ia mengedipkan matanya untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk, setelah terbiasa oleh cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah celah tirai jendela, pemuda bertubuh ramping yang kita ketahui bernama Tetsu berusaha merenggangkan badanya, namun sepertinya ada yang aneh, badanya sulit digerakan dan terasa amat berat, apakah mungkin ia terkena lumpuh? Pikiran liar Tetsu sudah mulai semakin tidak jelas lagi, namun semua pikiran liar itu menguap dari kepala Tetsu setelah mendengar dengkuran halus di sebelahnya, ternyata sang pemilik apartement a.k.a Hyde sedang tertidur pulas di sebelah Tetsu, tak lupa tanganya melingkar di badan Tetsu layaknya sebuah guling yang empuk, "pantas badanku tak bisa digerakkan" batin Tetsu

"Hyde san"seru Tetsu pelan, ia ingin sekali merenggangkan badanya dan pulang, karna bila di dekat Hyde seperti ini tiba tiba saja jantungnya jadi berdegup kencang dan sepertinya suhu tubuhnya akan naik

"Eggghh" erang Hyde sambil mengeratkan pelukanya lagi pada badan Tetsu, perlakuan Hyde ini semakin membuat Tetsu merasakan jantungnya ingin sekali melompat keluar.

"Hyde san" ucap Tetsu agak kencang dan sukses membuat mata Hyde terbuka, beberapa kali mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya, setelah merasa jiwanya sudah terkumpul kembali hyde mulai merasakan tanganya melingkari pinggang seseorang, dan ternyata itu Tetsu!, dengan cepat Hyde mulai menarik kedua tanganya agar Tetsu dapat bergerak bebas.

"Gomen ne Tetsu, aku biasa meluk kalau tidur hehe" seru Hyde sambil tertawa garing, Tetsu hanya membalas dengan senyuman, senyuman yang amat manis.

"Eheheh gapapa kok Hyde, aku mau numpang ke kamar mandi yah, sehabis itu aku pulang deh" seru Tetsu sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Matte" seru Hyde sambil menggengam tangan Tetsu, Tetsu yang kaget lantas berbalik dan menatap Hyde dengan pandangan yang lembut.

"Ada apa Hyde?" seru Tetsu pelan sembari Tersenyum lembut, pandangan Tetsu mampu membuat Hyde memerah, astaga betapa manisnya anak ini batin Hyde, tapi langsung saja pikiran itu dihapus oleh Hyde, bicara apa aku!, akukan sudah memiliki kekasih, dan aku sangat mencintainya, batin Hyde.

"Hyde? Ada apa?" ulang Tetsu bingung karna bukanya bicara mahluk yang satu ini malah melamun tidak jelas.

"Ehh itu, nanti aku anter ya Tetsu" seru Hyde.

"Baiklah" seru Tetsu, Tetsu pun segera menuju kamar mandi Hyde

"Arigatou Hyde" seru Tetsu seraya turun dari mobil milik Hyde.

" Yo, lain kali jangan pingsan tiba tiba ya!" seru Hyde samba menyalakan mesin mobilnya, "jangan lupa mampir lagi ke apartementku" seru Hyde menambahkan dan segera menjalankan mobilnya.

"Sayounara Hyde" seru Tetsu sambil tersenyum, setelah sekiranya mobil Hyde jauh Tetsu pun masuk kedalam lobby apartementnya. Tetsu amat sangat senang hari ini, entah karna ia bisa kenal dengan Hyde mungkin, Hyde mampu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan pipinya memerah, apakah ia jatuh cinta? apakahTetsu menyukai Hyde?, memang siapa sih yang tidak menyukai Hyde? Wajahnya yang tampan sekaligus cantik, matanya yang indah, badanya yang berisi, dan suaranya, ia dapat menghanyutkan siapasaja yang mendegar suaranya, dan lagi…  
"Tetchann kau kemana saja?" seru seorang pemuda yang berperawakan tinggi rambut tidak terurus, terlihat kumis dan jenggot yang membingkai sekitar mulutnya yang membuatnya terkesan sexy.

"ee Kenchan? Aku tadi abis nginep dirumah temenku" seru Tetsu sambil tersenyum manis sekali.

_Uhuk uhuk…._

Tetsu terbatuk batuk, entah kenapa akhir akhir ini Tetsu sering sekali batuk, tapi ada yang salah dengan batuknya kali ini, ia merasakan kerongkoknganya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang asin, ia sangat yakin itu bukanlah lendir yang biasa di keluarkan, Tetsu pun membekap mulutnya dan terlihat sesuatu cairan berwarna merah pekat , kepala Tetsu pun terasa amat sangat pusing dan lagi pandanganya menjadi buram, semakin buram dan gelap, Tetsu masih bisa merasakan Ken memanggil manggil namanya sebelum kesadaranya sepenuhnya terenggut.

"Gackt siniii!" seru Hyde yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku sebuah restoran ramen, pemuda yang dipanggil Gackt itupun segera menuju ke meja tempat dimana kekasihnyang berada

"Haiichan, lama nunggu?"Tanya Gackt sambil mengembangkan senyum yang bisa membuat orang tak berkutik lagi.

"Haa enggak kok, aku kangen Gackt" ucap Hyde dengan tatapan manja serta tanganya bergelayut di lengan Gackt , perlakuan Hyde itupun membuat Gackt memerah, ia kemudian mengusap kepala Hyde lembut.

"Aku juga kangen kamu" seru Gackt lembut kemudian mencium puncuk kepala Hyde, perlakuan Gackt yang sangat romantis itupun membuat Hyde semakin dan semakin mencintainya.

"Kalau begitu Gaachan ayo kita jalan jalan" seru Hyde sambil menggandeng tangan Gackt dan berjalan dengan riangnya, sementara Gackt hanya tertawa pelan mengikuti keinginan kekasihnya itu.

Seharian Hyde merasa sangat senang dengan adanya Gackt, maklum saja, karna perkerjaan Gackt sebagai model yang menyitabanyak waktu membuatnya dengan Gackt hanya punya waktu sehari atau mungkin tidak ada waktu luang, tapi dia mengerti akan hal itu, dan tentu saja sudah menjadi resiko bukan? Dan lagi Gackt sangat romantis, ia sering sekali memberikan kejutan padanya, satang malam malam ke apartemntnya dengan seikat bunga, dan tentu saja.. sebuah ciuman, sederhana bukan? Tapi itu sangat indah untuk dikenang, apalagi bersama prang yang disayang, Gackt juga selalu ada saat Hyde membutuhkanya, itu membuat Hyde semakin membuat Hyde cinta dan cinta kepada Gackt.

_Sementara itu.. _

"Jadi Tetsu memiliki penyakit itu?" Tanya Ken kaget saat Dokter memberitaukan hasil pemeriksaan tadi.

"Iya ,penyakit yang ditangani ayah saya, ternyata menurun juga pada tetchan." ucap sang dokter yang bertubuh lumayan kurus dan rambut berwarna coklat, terlihat bahwa umur dokter masih muda.

"Jadi bagaimana dokter Awaji?" Tanya Ken gusar.

"baiklah aku mohon padamu tuan kitamura, jaga tetchan ia sudah tidak memiliki siapa siapa lagi, dan antar Tetchan kesini seminggu sekali untuk chek up" seru dokter bernama lengkap yukihiro awaji "Dan…..STOP MEMANGGIL AKU DOKTER AWAJI KENCHANNN! Seperti baru kenal saja" seru yukkie.

"Hahahaaa gomen ne Yukkie chan asik banget sih ngegodain kamu" seru ken sambil tertawa kencang "lagian kamu tadi ngomongnya baku banget sih" ucap ken lagi, yukkie hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, jika ia tidak ingat ia sedang berkerja sekarang mungkin ia akan menyeret temanya ini dan menguncinya di kamar mayat, sendirian.

Tiba tiba terdengar erangan suara dari arah kasur, dan ternyata Tetchan sudah sadar dari pingsanya itu, ia masih dapat merasa kepalanya berputar putar, terasa pening, amat pening, 'sebenanrnya apa yang trerjadi padaku, apakah penyakit itu?' batin Tetsu yang tak akan mendapatkan jawaban, Tetsu menoleh dan melihat sahabatnya Ken dan Yukkie, ah maksudnya, Dokter Yukihiro Awaji. sekarang Yukkiechan sudah menjadi Dokter menggantikan posisi ayahnya di suatu rumah sakit paling terkenal di Tokyo.

"Ano.." ucap Tetsu pelan, suara pelan Tetsu membuat dua orang yang sedang (hampir) berkelahi itu menoleh, Ken memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir, sementara Yukkie memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Apakah penyakit ini…?" seru Tetsu menggantung, perasaan takut untuk mengetahui sebuah kenyataan yang sebenarnya singgap dihati Tetsu, bagaimna jika penyakit itu datang lagi, bagaimana penyakit yang merenggut ibunya juga menyinggapi tubuhnya, dan menggerogoti tubuhnya perlahan, bagaimna jika…

"Tetchan…" seru Yukkie menyadarkan lamunan Tetsu, kemudian ia memandang sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan, "Aku tau ini sangat sulit, tapi setidaknya ada kita yang selalu ada disini menjagamu, menyemangati mu, kita akan selalu ada saat kau butuh" seru Yukkie lembut, Ken juga mengangguk pelan, membenarkan perkataan Yukkie barusan.

"Maksud kalian apa?" Tanya Tetsu tak mengerti, namun perkataan Yukkie barusan memberikan sebuah clue untuk Tetsu, apakah penyakitnya itu..?

"Tetchan kau harus tau, sebenarnya kau…" seru Yukkie menggantung.

TO BE CONTINUED …

Readers maaf yaaa maaf banget aku lagi banyak kerjaan ngurusin komunitas cielers bandung jadi we gaada waktu buat ngepost m(_ _)m *kode* padahal mah ini udah lama, nah ini chapnya lumayan panjang kan, aku usahakan untuk update cepet deh hehe *ketawa garing*


End file.
